Forbidden Thoughts
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What happens when your mind starts to wander off the normal path. Warning: There is some suggested slash
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Thoughts

Randy Orton is in the gym working out with Cena and a few other of the WWE stars when he notices a slight change in one of the super stars behavior.

Randy: "Does something seem off to you about Punk?"

Cena: "Off like how? Off like he's not on his game or off like something isn't right."

Randy: "Off as in not himself and acting really weird and different from normal."

Cena: "Different? Not really but I see where you say he's not really acting like himself."

CM Punk lay on the weight bench after his normal routine and stared up at the ceiling. His music from his IPOD blasting in his ears. The hard core punk music usually was all he needed to finish his work out. It didn't seem like enough. He was still thinking and his thoughts were driving him crazy. He is the WWE Champion and the Best in the World. This was not best in the World behavior coming from him right now. This was more like love sick teenager behavior happening for him. His stomach had butterflies. He felt anxious and wanted to run around the work out area like a mad man, but he remained calm and tried to do his best at being the normal CM Punk. But, he couldn't help it. Phil was showing his real emotions all over his face right now. He shook his head at the thought of referring to himself in the third party like that. Never say that out loud.

He sat up and glanced over at Randy and Cena talking with their heads together. They were obviously contemplating something. He had no idea what was going on and didn't really much care. He wasn't one to get too occupied with what others were saying or thinking. Suddenly, he realized that the butterflies in his stomach were flying again as he watched Randy finish his set of squats. Did that man even realize how truly beautiful he was? Cena had a good body, but there was something about Randy that was totally fucking with his normal way of thinking. There couldn't be three straighter guys in the WWE then Cena, Randy and him. Why was he even thinking that way about another dude? He wasn't about to go over there and start trying to pick up men. He worked with these guys every single day. Hell they were damn near intimate in the ring. He'd never had one single sexual thought in the ring. It was all about kicking his opponent's ass and keeping that title around his waist. He was proud of his accomplishments as a wrestler and couldn't ask for a better day job. He was finally coming into all the royalties a star of his caliber deserved. All the fighting and arguing with management had paid off in full finally. He wasn't about to risk all that by admitting he was harboring a serious man crush right now.

Man crush. The two words scared the living shit out of him. Now, don't go getting all crazy. He's not homophobic. He's got gay friends and he loves them. He supported all that gay rights stuff and didn't think that anyone had the right to tell you who to love or marry. Just because it was going through his mind doesn't mean he was suddenly going to sprout a rainbow flag and start marching in parades. Hell he was sure there were other guys in the WWE who liked guys and didn't come out and say it to anyone other than their partner. He still loved women and he still had sex with women. He wasn't going to give up on women because he thought Randy was absolutely beautiful and was consuming his brain right now. Come to think of it, it was ironic that he was man crushing Randy. Randy was the one who took him out of the game by punting him in the head a while back. It was well known the rivalry that was between Punk and Randy. Granted, they were both in different places at the time, but it was still ironic. He'd hit Randy with a lead pipe in the leg and went after his family on the bus. He sort of earned being taken out. But, now he'd developed an out of ring friendship with Randy and Cena both.

Hell, a crush is just that. He didn't have to have sex with Randy. Mr. Married man wasn't going to go there with anyone. A hand on his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts. He looks up to find Kofi looking at him. He takes the buds out of his ear and gets up off the bench.

CM Punk: "Sorry about that. I was taking a breather."

Kofi: "It's all right. Are you ok? You seem like you're confused about something."

CM Punk: "I'm good. Don't worry about me, dude. I'm going to hit the showers."

Kofi: "All right. I'm here if you want to talk later."

CM Punk: "Thank you."

He goes into the locker room and sits on the bench in front of his locker. Man, if Kofi could see something was on his mind then it's a shear bet that Randy knew something was going on with him. Damn, he wasn't ready to confront this man crush thing. Nobody knew about it. He hadn't talked it out with anyone. Yet, another ironic moment in the works. Mr. Pipe bomb was worrying about speaking his mind on a subject. At this rate he could be best in the world at being a bitch. That idea didn't exactly give him the motivation to come clean with his crush. All he could hear in his head was:

"Are you fucking kidding me bro? How the hell are you going to sit there with a straight face and say you have a crush on a man? Are you gay? Do you realize the man you're referring to is married to a woman? He loves women just as much as I thought you used to. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Then there was another side of his mind:

"How can you sit here and not tell him the truth? You're acting like a love sick school girl. It's obvious your behavior is different around him. Come on, he's not an idiot. He's going to figure out exactly what's going on with you soon enough. Don't be a pussy. You can be honest with Randy. He's not going to force you into anything. The worst that's going to happen is he's going to respectfully turn you down and just say he's flattered."

Suddenly, the butterflies died and there was a new feeling in his stomach. He was nervous. He was afraid that Randy was going to walk into that locker room and see straight through his cool as a cucumber outside. He was going to see the scared as hell little kid that was just going crazy inside him. God, would it be easier if he was a woman? He reasoned with his inner kid. What if he had an amazing rack? A tight ass and beautiful blue eyes with long, dark hair or multi colored hair? What if he was some crazy rocker chick that had been crushing him for a long time? Would that be easier to swallow? Hell no. The same butterflies answered his question. It didn't matter if he was a man or a woman at this point. He was so damn nervous he was sure he was visibly shaking sitting there. He had to do something. So he put his IPOD and shoes in the locker, grabbed his shower stuff and went to the shower area. He stripped off his clothes and turned on the water so it would get warm enough to stand under. He only had to wait a few minutes before Cena and Randy returned to the locker room. He could hear their voices in the next room. His stomach did a back flip as he let the warm water run down his body.

"Take a deep breath, Punk. Just relax. Let the shower calm your crazies away. Randy is not a telepath. He has no idea what's going on with you. As a matter of fact, he's more interested in what Cena has to say right now. Don't worry about him. Randal will come to you when he is ready or you will go to him. Just calm yourself."

He washed himself like he was trying to wash the thoughts right out of his brain. It seemed to be working until he opened his eyes and Randy was right across the way from him with his back to him enjoying the warm water himself. His heart leaped into his throat and started beating so fast he was sure everyone could hear it.

"Oh fuck me. I'm bound to drop something or do something totally retarded at this point."

How could an innocent act like showering be whipping him into a sexual frenzy? He was ready to pounce Randy like he was a hot chick. He was sure he was blushing in the face.

"Yeah, that's not a dead give a way something is wrong. Pull it together, Punk. That's one of your best friends over there. It's not like that's Amy or Maria. What's wrong with you?"

Finally he finished up his shower and gathered his stuff. He put his towel safely around his waist without any incident. At least that's what Punk was hoping for until he looked down at himself and quickly realized there were more obvious issues at hand.

"You've got to be kidding me. This can't be happening to me right now. Not with other people in the locker room. How the fuck am I supposed to get my clothes without drawing attention to this."

He turned his thoughts on to a less attractive train of thought. He thought about Vickie Gurerro naked or his mom and it went straight away. He sighed relieved. This was only a temporary solution. He couldn't look at Randy dressing. He went over to his own locker and started pulling out his clothes and other toiletries.

Randy: "Hey Phil."

CM Punk: "Hey Randy. How's it going?"

Did he just sound like he was rushing his words? God, get it together Punk. Its freaken Randy Orton. This man kicked you in the head and put you out of the game. He'd do it again if he knew you were acting like a girl.

Randy: "I can't complain. Did you hear about what's going on with Cena?"

CM Punk: "No. What's going on with Cena?"

He turned his attention to Randy. There was finally a subject that would take him out of his own thoughts and fantasies for five minutes. Randy glances around the locker room before closing the space between him and Punk so nobody else could over hear what he was about to say.

Randy: "Cena is divorcing his wife."

CM Punk: "Holy shit. Are you serious? What happened?"

Randy hushes him as his voice is showing the shock and surprise they were both feeling at the news.

CM Punk: (lowering his voice) "That's terrible."

Randy: "Yeah. He filed for divorce a couple days ago. Apparently they grew apart and he doesn't want to be married to her anymore. They were high school sweethearts."

CM Punk: "Oh my God. Is Cena all right? That explains why he hasn't really been that talkative lately."

Randy: "Yeah. He's on a sort of stress free schedule if you will. Apparently, the suits feel like he can't be under any pressure because they don't want him to pull what Hogan pulled back in the 80's."

CM Punk: "Hogan and Cena are two different people and its two separate situations. Damn, I am sorry to hear that. Elizabeth was a really awesome woman."

Randy: "Yeah she was cool. Her and Sam hang out all the time and commiserate. Apparently she found someone else she can commiserate with when Cena's on the road."

CM Punk: "Did Cena say she was seeing another man?"

Randy: "No, but there was a report on TMZ that she may have been cheating."

CM Punk: "You're no different from them if the news didn't come straight from Cena's mouth. Let him tell you if she was unfaithful or not. All we can do is be there for him right now. He's going through every man's worse night mare."

Randy: "Yeah. I know. I am sorry that he's divorcing her. That's hard."

CM Punk: "Especially with our lifestyle and having to be in the public eye 24/7 and try to act like it's no big deal. He probably is falling apart inside every night."

Randy: "Is that the voice of experience talking?"

CM Punk: "I've never been married or engaged, but I know what it's like to fall head over heels in love with someone and have it not work out. I've had it happen twice to me. I'm so cynical on love that I'm starting to believe it'll never happen again in my lifetime."

Randy: "That's what I said until I met Sam."

CM Punk: "Not everyone has it right the first time like you and Sam."

Randy: "We've had our problems in the past. "


	2. Chapter 2

The two men finish dressing. Punk sits down to put on his shoes and Randy sits next to him to do the same.

Randy: "So how are things going with you? You seemed a little distracted in there earlier today."

CM Punk: "Eh, I can't complain either. I just have a lot on my mind right now and it's kind of tweaking with my concentration. No big deal. I'll pull through."

Randy: "What's her name?"

Punk looks at him suddenly completely and utterly surprised. He really must be telepathic. That's scary. Randy is grinning at him like the Cheshire cat and expecting full, unedited details. This ought to be interesting trying to convince him it's not a woman that's bugging him.

CM Punk: "How do you figure its lady issues?"

Randy: "Because you had a serious smile on your face earlier and you never smile when you're working out. It's a way for you to usually clear you're mind and focus on the game. Now, suddenly there's a huge smile on your face and you're off day dreaming on planet Phil out there with her."

He nudges him softly like "Come on dude, spill it." Damn, he wanted to say something so bad right then and there. Those twinkling blue eyes and that encouraging friendly banter of his. He could get a criminal to confess to a crime he never committed with that smile and those eyes.

CM Punk: "I am so not on Plant Phil with anyone. I swear to God, dude. It's something totally different than that. It's not a new woman and I can't really talk about it right now, but when I am ready to talk about it, you'll be the first ear that hears it, deal?"

Randy: "It's a deal. Meanwhile, good luck with your new secret. Go get her and make an honest woman out of her. You deserve to be happy and obviously she does it. Introduce us when you're ready to go public."

CM Punk: "This will never go public. I'll introduce you when I am ready, but it's not going public. That would completely and utterly destroy both of us and screw our relationship big time. Besides, the WWE is nowhere to announce a new budding relationship."

Randy puts his hands on Punk's shoulders and squeezes him in a friendly gesture. Punk gives an uncharacteristic shutter like a chill just shot through his whole body.

CM Punk: "Oh my God. That was weird. I just got a funky chill."

Randy: "It's all good. I'm heading back to the hotel."

He grabs his gym bag and Punk busies himself with trying to gather up his boots and gym bag as well. He couldn't just start freaking out like that every time Randy touched him. It was bad enough he felt like his eyes were seeing straight through to his soul every time he looked at him. He calmed his wondering mind and took a deep breath.

CM Punk: "Yeah. I'm coming too."

He put his gray hoodie on and walked out with Randy.

Randy: "Would you like to car pool? I mean we are both going to the same hotel. No point in paying for a cab."

Punk shrugs his shoulders and follows Randy to his car. Hey, it made sense. If Randy has a car why should he pay cab fair? They walk over to a black Toyota RAV 4 SUV.

CM Punk: "Nice rental."

Randy: "Thanks. It's the only thing they had that my big ass could fit into. Sometimes I wish I was about 5 feet shorter. Then I could drive a normal car."

CM Punk: "No, you don't. You don't wish you were any shorter. It wouldn't look right on you."

Randy unlocks the doors with the remote box and loads their stuff into the back area. Punk takes a moment to watch how graceful and quick Randy moves like the bags don't have any weight to them at all. He gets in the driver's side like it takes no effort at all. Punk climbs into the passenger's side and clicks on his seat belt. Randy does the same and starts the car. Randy had the inquisitive look on his face again. This was not easy. Randy was not going to be satisfied until he blurted out "Dude, it's you. You're fucking with my mind. Is that what you want to hear from me?"

How on earth was he going to come out with that to him? He's not ready to deal with the fall out. What if Randy freaked out and totally just stopped talking to him? Worse yet, what if he shut him out of his life because he thought he was obsessed with him? Randy didn't come off as a homophobe. Hell, he was sure that Randy was super supportive just like himself. He couldn't pick a more open man to talk to or crush on. Hence, why he was giving him the Spanish Inquisition right now. Randy knew he wouldn't hide anything from him.

"Dammit, Phil. What the fuck? It's a crush. You're not coming out of the closet. You're acting like a fucking pussy. Just say it. You're man enough to think about it and man enough to get turned on by him. Be a man and tell him about your man crush. Randy is not that fucking scary."

Randy: "So, why the big secret, Phil? You know you can trust me with anything you say. I won't go blabbing it all over the locker room or to anyone. "

There he goes picking up on best friend's thoughts again. He's going to feel something is going on. You can't let this situation fuck up your friendship because you're too much of a pussy to say what's going on in your private thoughts.

CM Punk: "It's not a big secret. It just hasn't been finalized and if I say something now it may jeopardize the outcome of the project."

Randy: "So, now it's a project. When we were in the locker room it was a "who" not a project."

CM Punk: "I never said it was a "who". You made that assumption, remember? You asked me if I was having lady issues and I said no. It's not a lady. I also said when I was ready to tell you, you'd be the first ear to hear it."

Randy: "You did say that, but come on. It's me, Randy. I don't like feeling tension vibes coming off one of my closest best friends."

CM Punk: "Damn, is this what you did to Cena?"

Randy: "No. Cena came out and said what was happening. He felt like I needed to be let into his personal life because he knows how close Sam and Elizabeth are and eventually, Sam would tell me what was going on. So, rather than blind side me with the news, he told me straight up."

CM Punk: "Well, you won't be blind-sided by anything coming from any outside source. It's not in the press and it's not online. It's not WWE related and it's not anything from the WWE Universe. Does that make it any less vital that you have to know right this second?"

Randy: "That just means that someone won't say it for you before you're ready."

CM Punk: "Exactly. Nobody is going to say it for me. I have to say it when I am ready for it. It's not just something I can blurt out without some serious thought to all sides of the outcome first."

Randy: "OK, I'll back off of it. I just want you to remember that I am here. I know how you like to shut down and internalize your problems."

CM Punk: "I'm not going to shut down and internalize anything. I swear to you. Just let me digest this information first, please? That's all I ask of you."

Randy: "It sounds extremely serious and important to you. I'll let you digest it first."

CM Punk: "Thank you, Randy. I really appreciate your support. I mean it."

Randy: "No worries."

He parks the SUV and Punk gets out of the car. Suddenly it felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. No more pressure to spill his guts. He walked towards the back of the SUV with Randy and gathered his stuff from the back. Randy gathered his stuff as well. They walked in silence into the lobby of the hotel. A splattering here and there of WWE fans greeted them and they signed stuff and posed for pictures before going up to their rooms. They finished with the fans and Punk put his ear buds back into his ears and was jamming his music once again. That meant he was done talking to Randy for now.

Once in the elevator, Randy looked over at Punk and watched his posture. He looked like he was totally nervous. Randy was starting to get concerned that something was seriously wrong with him. He wished Punk would stop being so damn stubborn and just come out with it. What's the worst that was going to happen? Randy wasn't going to beat him or kill him or anything like that. He just wanted to hear for himself that Punk was going to be all right. It obviously wasn't anything medical. He was healthy as a horse and passed every WWE physical. He wouldn't be hugging people if he was sick. His family was all right. He was talking to his sister and mother earlier that day. So, what was so forbidden that his best friend would just purposely keep him out of the loop?

He was obviously trying desperately to stop thinking about the forbidden subject. It was tweaking with his concentration and he was being secretive. Was Randy putting too much pressure on him? Maybe he was scaring him away from telling him.

"You catch more flies with honey then vinegar, Randy. Be patient. He said you'd be the first to know. You don't want to piss him off and send him away from you."

The elevator finally dinged off on their floor and they went to their separate rooms. Randy gave Punk a parting pat on the back and he looked up and nodded his good bye. He takes the buds out long enough to utter a "Thanks for the ride, dude." And for Randy to tell him "No worries" before returning the buds to his ears and fishing out his room key. He watched as the 6', brown haired man opened the door and disappeared into the confinements of his room. He loved his best friend, but men were frustrating creatures. He shook his head and disappeared into his own room.

Instantly, Punk throws down his bag and jumps on the bed. He wanted to disappear into the softness of the over-stuffed comforter and just forget that he even had the thought that Randy was attractive. Now everything was related to that. He had to talk to someone before he burst into pieces or went crazy.

He called Amy. His one best girlfriend he could talk to about anything and she would never judge him or shut him out for any reason. He was convinced she was the type who would help him hide a body and ask later how he found it. Her over excited girlie voice came through the other end.

Amy: "Hi Punkers."

CM Punk: "Hey Ames. How's it going?"

Amy: "Better now that I got a call from you. How's Long Island?"

CM Punk: "It's all right. It's not home, but it'll do for now. I miss you."

Amy: "Awe, I miss you too, babe."

He smiled at her affectionate name for him. They weren't together and yet, she still called him "her babe" or "Punkers" to let him know she loved him as her best friend. Hell she was the only one who still called him "Punkers" at all.

CM Punk: "I am 50 shades of fucked up right now."

Amy: "Uh oh, that's not a good description. Have you been reading those 50 Shades of Grey books?"

CM Punk: "You're kidding, right?"

Amy: "Of course I'm kidding. Dude, there are guys that read that stuff. You know that, right? It's not strictly a horny house wife thing."

CM Punk: "I'm sure there are and I'm sure they're straight too. I just have yet to meet any. "

Amy: "What's wrong, with Phil? I can hear it in your voice tonight."

CM Punk: "What's wrong with me, you mean?"

Amy: "Yeah. What's wrong with you?"

CM Punk: "Well, this would be so much easier if we could have this conversation face to face, but we leave here in the morning."

Amy: "It's all good. I've got time to talk seriously."

CM Punk: "Good because this is going to get seriously deep. It's so deep I couldn't even get into it with Randy without choking on it first."

Amy: "Wow. That's serious if you can't talk to Randy about it. He's relentless."

CM Punk: "Yeah. Trust me he was being relentless with this too. I just made it sound like something else was up. It worked for now, but he's still chomping at the bit to get a piece of what's wrong with me."

Amy sits down on her couch and pours herself a glass of wine. Punk could almost see the whole visual of her living room and her sitting with her legs folded under her body while she talked to him. He could see the red wine bottle sitting on the glass end table next to her couch and the elegantly crafted crystal glass in her pretty little manicured hand. He smiled at the comforting visual.

Amy: "Well, if he's chomping at the bit, he will get it out of you. It's just a matter of time."

CM Punk: "Yeah and I don't think he can handle this. It's pretty damn crazy."

Amy takes a deep breath.

Amy: "Lay it on me, Phil."

Punk takes a deep breath too. He could feel her arm around him comforting him. If he concentrated he could smell the fruity smell of the wine too. He imagined his head in her lap as he talked as freely as he wanted with her.

CM Punk: "Amy, I have a man crush and it's scaring the shit out of me."

Amy: "Phil, a man crush is nothing to be afraid of. It's the same as crushing on a beautiful female. It just means you think he's a gorgeous creature and you wish he had a vagina and boobs. It's not a big deal. Guys crush on each other all the time."

CM Punk: "I don't think Randy would take it as a compliment if I said "Dude, I wish you had a vagina and boobs." He'd think I'd hit my head or taken up drinking."

Amy couldn't help herself. She started laughing. The idea of those words leaving Punk's mouth in all seriousness to Randy Orton was hilarious to her. The WTF look on Randy's face would be priceless in itself.


	3. Chapter 3

CM Punk: "Come to think of it, Randy would crack up laughing too."

Amy: "Dude, are you going to tell him?"

CM Punk: "It's now or never. I really don't know how he's going to react."

Amy: "You won't until you say something.

He looks over at the clock on the bed side table. It was only 12:30 and Randy was probably still awake.

CM Punk: "All right, Ames. I'm gonna let you go. I'll talk to you and let you know what happens."

Amy: "Ok. Good luck, Punkers."

CM Punk: "Luck is for losers."

She smiles at his light hearted joking tone.

Amy: "Good night."

CM Punk: "Good night."

He hangs up with her and calls Randy's room. Randy answers the phone.

Randy: "Are you ready to talk?"

CM Punk: "Yeah. I think so."

Randy: "Good. I'll be over right now."

A few minutes go by and he knocks on Punk's door. Punk lets him in. He takes a deep breath.

Randy: "Seriously dude, are you ok? You're acting really strange."

CM Punk: "Yeah. Yeah. Everything is good. I'm sorry I freaked you out earlier."

Randy: "No worries. So, what's on your mind?"

Punk gets a serious look on his face and looks dead in Randy's eye.

CM Punk: "You. You've been on my mind."

Randy: "Me? Why have I been on your mind? I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

CM Punk: "I have no other way to say this so I'm just going to come right out with it. Randy, I have a man crush on you."

Randy looks at him like he's suddenly spawned a second head or a third arm.

Randy: "What the hell does that mean? You're gay now? All of the sudden your into guys."

CM Punk: "No. I'm not gay and into guys now. I still love and want to have sex with women. There are no other guys, Randy. A man crush just says I wish you had boobs and a vagina. It's the same as having a crush on a beautiful woman. Except you are a beautiful man."

Randy: "Thank you. I think I'm flattered as soon as I can figure out what the fuck that means."

CM Punk: "I like you. That's what it means. It means I like you."

Randy: "Wait, back up. Hold on, you like me."

CM Punk: "That's what I said. Last time I checked I was speaking in English."

Randy: "Do you find me sexually attractive?"

CM Punk: "I think you ooze sex out of every pore of your body when you walk into a room. Yes I find you sexually attractive."

Randy: "Have you ever…umm …had a malfunction while we were wrestling? I mean, we've been super close on multiple occasions like that."

CM Punk: "Relax dude, I've never poked you in the ass wrestling. It's not like that. When I'm out there like that its total business. Everything else is back in the locker room in private."

Punk shakes his head at the total look on Randy's face of half shock and half "Are you nuts?"

Randy: "I've walked around completely naked in front of you with no qualms. I never noticed anything different about you."

CM Punk: "Have you ever hung around gay men? Do you have gay friends?"

Randy: "Yeah. What kind of a question is that?"

CM Punk: "Then you know gay men aren't going to pounce on you as soon as they see you. It's more complicated than that. They don't wear signs that say "Hi. I'm flaming homo gay. Wanna fuck?" Come on. You never noticed something different about me. That sounds retarded. You're not that ignorant."

He rolls his eyes like Randy has gone off and hit his head somewhere.

Randy: "You're right, I'm not.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy: "You're right, I'm not. I'm not ignorant at all. I'm sorry if that comment offended you or sounded ignorant. It's just I'm a little taken back by your whole "man crush" confession. I've never had someone come out and say that to me before. I'm not sure how to react to it. You said there are no other men. What makes me so fucken special that you just sprouted a man crush on me one day?"

CM Punk: "What makes you so fucken special? Well, let's think about this. You're beautiful, understanding, and incredibly sweet. You couldn't be any better of a dad if you tried. You're a family man through and through. You're one hell of an in ring competitor. I admire the hell out of you and respect you highly for that. You don't take anyone's shit and I couldn't ask for a more caring friend then you. That's what makes you so fucken special. You're Randy fucken Orton."

Randy: "Thank you very much. If I was lacking confidence I'm not now."

CM Punk: "You never lack confidence around me. I wish I was more like that."

Randy: "Shit, you don't lack confidence on any level Mr. Best in the World."

CM Punk: "I've had self-esteem issues in the past. That's where my Best in the World complex comes from. I sprouted a man crush because of your confidence. It rubbed off on me."

Randy sits down on one of the couches and looks up at Punk standing there totally unfazed by what just happened.

Randy: "You look totally comfortable now. Like you just asked me what time the match is tomorrow or something."

CM Punk: "What's to be uncomfortable about? It's how I feel about you, Randy. I swear a zombie is not going to pop out of my pocket and eat you or anything. You can relax."

Randy exhales the breath he had no idea he was holding and Punk sits down in the chair across from him still waiting for Randy to flip out or something. Randy does something that totally surprises Punk. He pats the couch next to him and waves him to sit next to him. Now it's Punk's turn to look for zombies popping out of Randy's pocket to eat him. The look in his eye was love and accepting so he went over and sat next to him. Randy hugged Punk closer with his arm around him.

Randy: "I want you to know I am totally ok with this."

CM Punk: "I'm glad. You make me feel comfortable with you. I can tell you anything and you'd just accept it and be like "That's Phil for you".

He leans over on Randy's shoulder. That man had a hard as hell body. The muscle definition was beautiful even when he wasn't flexing.

Randy: "You're right. "That's Phil for you" all right, but is Phil sure about his feelings he is feeling?"

CM Punk: "Yeah. I'm totally sure about how I'm feeling and I am totally comfortable here."

He puts his arm around Randy and trails his hand down his well defined muscular back. Good God that man is beautiful. Suddenly, Punk felt that familiar feeling from the locker room. His body was getting warm from head to toe again.

"No. Not now. It's too soon for this. He can't handle this much this soon. Slow it down Phil. It's an arm on the shoulders. It's not like he's offering you hot butt sex. EEEEWWEE! God, Ok that killed it right there. Thank you, over active imagination for that visual. Now I'm puking."

Randy: "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

CM Punk: "It's a little warm in here. I thought I was the only one getting warm."

Those beautiful blue eyes. I wonder what it would be like to just kiss him. It doesn't have to go the "Butt sex route" right? Right come on brain. Stop over thinking shit. I'm sure he can pick up on your vibes. If the chemistry changes slightly he has to feel it. He felt you get warm against him.

Randy: "Have you ever kissed a man?"

"EEEP! There that ability to read the signs thing again. The look of shock on his face was right considering he snuggled up to Randy like he was his Prom date on the couch. Lighten the mood quick. Think of something witty or funny to say.

CM Punk: "Wow Randal. I didn't think you thought that way."

Randy: "Dude, don't talk like that. What's wrong with you? You know I hate it when you call me by my full name, Phillip."

He cringes at his full name being said out loud like finger nails on a chalkboard.

CM Punk: "Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood a bit. It got tense in here all of a sudden."

Randy: "So have you?"

CM Punk: "How do you mean "kissed a man" cuz I've kissed guys before?"

Randy: "Well, I've kissed guys before too. I've kissed cheeks and foreheads. I even pecked lips, but it's friendly. I've never really made out like I do with Sam with a man."

CM Punk: "I had a drunken friend mash his lips into mine and then try to lick my face. That's as close as I've gotten to "making out" with a guy. That's all been with women."

Randy starts laughing at the visual. We all know how much Punk loves being around drunken people. Mr. Straight Edge who doesn't drink, smoke or do drugs although, he admits to trying a cigarette once and not liking it at all.

Randy: "Dude, that doesn't count as making out with a guy. If that's the case, I made out with Edge. He licked me in the face being funny."

CM Punk: "Why do you ask if I kissed a guy before?"

Randy: "I'm curious. You came out and told me you had a crush on me and thought I was beautiful. It doesn't get more honest than that."

CM Punk: "Sure it does. I never kissed a man other than on the cheek."

Randy: "Is your room door locked?"

This prompted Punk to get up and check the door. You'd have to have a key to get in unless you were let in. Now Randy was acting different. Is he feeling like a prom date now? Maybe he had curiosity about kissing a man and didn't want to be interrupted or misinterpreted. Whatever the case, Punk walked back over to the couch after checking the lock and putting the bar lock on the door. Now nobody was going anywhere. Suddenly, his heart was beating out of his chest again and the butterflies were back. Is this a mutual man crush? He sure the hell was acting like it considering at first he freaked out and then was later flattered and then weird and then comfortable with it. There were so man mixed messages flying here and then there was that "Butt sex" comment flashing in red that made him cringe and clench his cheeks tight. Nothing was going there.

CM Punk: "It is now. Locked and the bar is on it. Encase your paranoid about maids busting in and finding two guys alone together like this."

Randy: "It's all good. Just remember, I'm not going to fuck you like that."

CM Punk: "That's fine. I'm not going to fuck you like that either. That just looks all kinds of uncomfortable. I'm sure there are other ways to do things."

There was almost an audible sigh of relief between both of them now that the huge flashing neon red sign turned off and one toned down a bit. Now we can stop referring to…..well, you know. Punk sits cross-legged anticipating that this might get a little more serious in nature than earlier.

Randy: "There are and I will explore them with you under one condition and you have to swear on everything that is important and holy to you that you will not say anything to Sam about this. If I feel like it needs to come out, I will tell her."

CM Punk: "That is your decision to make not mine. I love Sam and I would never jeopardize your marriage over some stupid ass man crush even if it is mutual between us. That's not mine to tell besides it outs I as well."

Randy: "So, do you swear on everything that is holy to you not to say anything?"

He holds up his hand like he's taking an oath and takes Randy's hand in the free one.

CM Punk: "I totally swear on everything that is holy to me not to say anything. Nobody else has to know what's going on between us. But, I have to admit that I can't hide stuff from Natalie or Amy. Those two have a way of looking at me and going "What did you do now, Phil" like you do."

Randy: "I don't mind if you talk to them about us if you have to work this out with someone you trust other than me I guess."

A strange look came over his face as if it was a betrayal to know someone else would hear about what was going on with him and Punk. It was sort of weird to sit and worry about something that hasn't' even happened yet except in everyone's mind at the moment.

CM Punk: "It's not a matter of wanting to work it out with someone other than you. I trust you with everything that I am and I would never do this with anyone else ever. Those two are sisters to me that's all."

Randy: "I get it. No worries dude."

Now the tension seemed to ease up again. It was back to the light care-free feeling that was there earlier when Randy was holding him close to him and letting him touch him. Punk smiled at the thought of the private little moment going on there.


	5. Chapter 5

He really didn't want Punk talking to anyone about this. Now he felt bad because he trusted Amy and Natalie with his life. Natalie was his best girl friend ever since he was a young kid. She was damn near family as far as he was concerned. He really didn't want to hurt Randy by telling anyone anything so he silently promised himself he wouldn't say anything unless asked point blank.

CM Punk: "Now, back to this kissing a guy thing."

Randy: "It's not much different than kissing a girl."

CM Punk: "Sure it is. There are no girl parts to play with here and most guys don't know how to do it right."

Randy: "And it exactly what is "the right way" to kiss someone. Please enlighten me."

He closed the space between Punk and him in anticipation of what was coming next. Punk was really surprised at how willing Randy was to explore this. He half expected him to think he was completely insane when he first told him. At that moment, those blue eyes were so soft and curious. He was drawn to him even more.

CM Punk: "Well, I can't really tell you. I'd have to show you how it is done."

Punk moved closer as well leaning in closer to Randy. He could feel his soft warm breath on is face.

Randy: "I was hoping you picked up on that."

CM Punk: "I did pick up on it. Are you sure you want me to do this? If this gets weird for you, just say so and I will stop."

Randy: "I promise I will say something if it gets too weird."

Punk takes a deep breath to calm the butterflies. Silently, his inner freak is throwing a small celebration party and turning cart wheels for joy. "Keep it together, Phil. Don't blow it this soon." He took Randy's scruffy face in his hands and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, his lips were on Randy's kissing him softly like he was teaching him his first kiss. To Punk's surprise, Randy picked up the pace and started kissing him longer and exploring his mouth with his tongue. He flicked his tongue across his lip ring and it sent an electric spark all the way down his back. Now there was no denying he was turned on by the kiss. Randy only broke the kiss when he felt Punk tense up.

Randy: "Was that too much?"

CM Punk: "No. Everything is perfect. I wasn't expecting it to feel quite like that."

Randy: "How did it feel, Phil? Did your body react to me?"

Good God, did Randy have any idea what a tremendous tease he was being right now? He got him excited just enough to want more and then started being coy.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy: "Was that too much?"

CM Punk: "No. Everything is perfect. I wasn't expecting it to feel quite like that."

Randy: "How did it feel, Phil? Did your body react to me?"

Good God, did Randy have any idea what a tremendous tease he was being right now? He got him excited just enough to want more and then started being coy. Punk took a deep breath again to refrain from screaming at the man "Don't freaken stop now. I want you."

CM Punk: "Did my body react to you? That's a stupid ass question. Of course my body reacted to you. It felt incredible. I liked it so much I had to slow down when you flicked your tounge against my lip piercing. Did your body react to me kissing you? Do you feel any crazy ass sparks going off inside you? Is your Inner God doing back flips and dancing for joy right now?"

Randy starts laughing at how incredibly stupid that just sounded out loud.

Randy: "Yes. Actually I did feel some sort of crazy ass spark going off inside me and my body is reacting to you. Now, I don't know about the whole Inner God thing. That sounds like more of a chick thing that happens then us."

CM Punk: "Maybe it is and maybe it isn't. Straight guys read 50 Shades of Grey and I'm sure they can relate to some of the things Anna is going through."

Randy: "Yes. Yes they do and I realted to both roles in the book. I'm a dominating personality. So, someone like Anna appeals to me. Especialy the way she's so eager to just do anything he wants for him, but as long as it didn't humilate or physically cause her great pain."

CM Punk: "Really. I didn't peg you for the whole Red Room of Pain type."

Randy : "Yeah. I got my secrets."

CM Punk: "OK. Would it be pushy of me if I said let's get back to kissing?"

Randy: "Would it be pushy of me to say I want you to lay on top of me like you were making out with a woman?"

Punk couldn't help the huge grin from crossing his face. Of course he wanted to lay on top of Randy and make out. He didn't expect Randy to even want him to touch him let alone make out on the couch together.

CM Punk: "Are you sure you want a 155 pound man laying on top of you?"

Randy: "I bench press more then you weigh. Go ahead. I'm not gonna break or run away scared because you get hard on top of me. That's the idea behind the making out."

He lays on top of Randy and Randy puts his arms around him hugging his body close to his. Punk lets go of the breath he was holding onto and feels himself melt into Randy's tattoo covered arms. His big strong hands running down his body. All the nerves just seemed to melt away and that was the only place he wanted to be. He put his own arms around Randy and dared to run his own hands under Randy's shirt.

Randy: "Hold on. I have a better idea."

CM Punk: "A better idea then putting my hands under your shirt?"

Randy: "Yeah."

He takes off Punk's shirt and Punk takes off Randy's shirt.

CM Punk: "Yeah. That is a better idea."


	7. Chapter 7

He takes off Punk's shirt and Punk takes off Randy's shirt.

CM Punk: "Yeah. That is a better idea."

Randy: "Are you good?"

CM Punk: "I'm better than good. May I?"

He puts his hands on Randy's chest.

Randy: "Go ahead. I'm not gonna bite you or break. That's why I took the shirt off."

Punk now is shirtless on top of Randy who is also shirtless. The feeling of those pecks and that rock hard abs under his fingers. Damn, he really did feel like he was made of stone. He was almost Greek God-like in the damn near perfection. "And there it goes. The bird is out of the cage now so to speak." He looked at Randy's face as he felt Punk get obviously hard as soon as he touched him. He half expected Randy to squirm out from under him and yell "This just got way too fucking awkward for me" and run for the front door, but there was no squirming or running. He just smiled up at him with that cocky grin of his.

Randy: "Really."

CM Punk: "Holy shit. I'm sorry about that. He's thinking he's in control of everything right now. I'm trying really hard here."

Randy: "Dude, don't be so self-conscious. I appreciate the compliment here. It's a natural reaction when you're attracted to someone. It doesn't matter if you're the same sex or not. If I was disgusted by the fact that you were hard, I'd have left hours ago."

CM Punk: "This is true."

Randy: "So relax and let whatever comes natural happen."

He pulled Punk down on top of him so he could feel his hardness against him.

CM Punk: "You're being so cool about all of this. I swore you'd run at Mr. Peacock jumping up."

Randy couldn't help himself he just burst out laughing and Punk laughed at him. He couldn't believe Punk just referred to his dick, out loud as "Mr. Peacock" let alone saying it to him.

Randy: "I'm sorry. That Mr. Peacock line was priceless."

CM Punk: "No worries."

He starts kissing Punk again and this time with more passion. His hands start wandering down Punk's body in the same fashion as Punk's did to him. Suddenly, Punk realizes Randy's own "Mr. Peacock" was standing up against his. Randy starts smiling as he sees the realization cross Punk's surprised face.

CM Punk: "Really."

Randy: "Oh yeah. So, are you brave enough to let Mr. Peacock come out and play?"

CM Punk: "Hell yeah. Are you?"

Randy: "Hell yeah."

He puts his hands on Randy's zipper.

CM Punk: "Someone is in a hurry."

Randy: "He likes the way you kiss me."

CM Punk: "I like the way you kiss me too."

He undoes Randy's pants to discover not only is he not wearing any underwear, but he's absolutely beautiful.

CM Punk: "Looks like the Viper is coiled and ready to strike."

Randy undoes Punk's pants to discover the same lack of underwear.

Randy: "Damn, I see why Amy keeps coming back to you. You're beautiful."

CM Punk: "Thanks. You're beautiful too."


End file.
